makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Capcom/Simon Belmont
Bio Simon Belmont was the heir to the renowned Vampire Killer and of the Belmont clan and became the most famous vampire hunter. He was born around the year 1669. He grew up hearing stories of his great ancestors who had defeated Dracula, along with those who helped them. As he trained in the ways of the whip, he would often wonder how he compared to these legendary warriors. Simon was determined to end the threat of a new reign of terror, and entered Dracula's Castle alone to face the Count. Simon slew Dracula's servants and then faced off against Dracula himself as his ancestors had. Movelist Unique Attacks *Holy Ruin: Simon punches with the whip in his hand, releasing a burst of energy from the whip. *Whip Dance: Simon tosses his whip for a short range. This move comes out fast and can counter a lot of moves due to it's speed. Special Attacks *Twisting Arrow: Simon does a tornado dive kick to go downwards. The move does multiple hits before Simon lands, catching aerial opponents with this will give you a lot of hits. *Whip Tornado: Simon charges his whip and then spins around with his whip loose, hitting anything around himself. *Rising Whip: Simon charges up his whip and then does a vertical uppercut, launching the opponent into the air. *Sudden Impact: Simon charges up, then spins his whip and slams it in-front of himself. *Sub-Weapons: Simon throws one of his four sub-weapons, depending which button was pressed: **Throwing Axe (Light) - Simon throws an axe in a upwards angle. **Holy Water (Medium) - Simon throws a bottle of holy water into the ground which then releases blue flame which travels across the ground. **Cross Boomerang (Heavy) - Simon throws a cross towards, which returns to him like a boomerang. **Dagger (Special) - Simon tosses a dagger forward at the opponent. Can be thrown up to three times. Hyper Combos *Holy Man's Rush: Simon says "Get ready!" as he charges up his whip with holy energy. He then starts rushing towards, hitting the opponent with multiple horizontal whip strikes. *Grand Cross: Simon crosses his arms and says "Feel the holy power!". He then releases his arms, shouting to the skies as a cross made out of holy energy appears behind himself, hitting anything surrounding Simon. *Stopwatch: Simon picks out a stopwatch, which slows down the opponent's movements for 15 seconds similar to Amaterasu's Veil of Mist. *Vampire Killer (Lvl. 3): Simon tightens his whip with his hands while energy is coming from his back, forming a cross while he shouts "Now die!". He then does a cartwheel on air, trying to hit opponent with his whip. If he hits, opponent falls to the ground, and Simon launches the opponent into air. He then does few whip slashes to gain height before releasing flurry of whip slashes while the whip is glowing, forming an illusion of energy sphere around themself. Simon then does one last whip slash, breaking the illusion, making both of them fall. Simon falls on his knees, as he faces the camera and saying "That's the true power of Belmont." Misc. *Intro - Simon is seen first facing away from the opponent. He then turns around, saying "I will show you the power of Belmont clan!" *Taunt - Simon tightens his whip with his hands and says "Show me what you can do." *Victory Pose - Simon whips the air few times before putting his whip away while saying "That was the true power of Belmont you witnessed." *Simon Belmont's rival is Dante. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Starter